Such a rolling bearing generally comprises two rings, an inside one and an outside one, and at least two rows of angular contact rollers which are arranged between the roller raceways of the rings so as to withstand axial and radial forces at the same time. Such a bearing can also withstand elevated overturning moments.
In order to allow the rows of rollers to be mounted radially between the rings, mounting openings are generally provided which radially cross the thickness of one of the rings and open out into the raceways which are arranged on the ring. Sealing plugs are mounted inside the openings and form locally the raceways for the rollers.
The presence of such plugs in the loaded zones of the rolling bearing is a problem insofar as the admissible axial and radial forces are reduced. Moreover, the disadvantage of the solution is that it requires a large number of operations to introduce the rows of rollers and to fix the sealing plugs. Furthermore, the mounting openings promote further dimensional deformation of the ring during heat treatment of the ring, notably for bearings with large diameters.
The present invention aims to overcome these drawbacks.